Poisonous Love
by Nikopop
Summary: This is a crossover fic between Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh and some other anime and maybe movies. Mainly it will be around Ryou Bakura, Orochimaru and Kimimaro Kaguya. Full summary inside.
1. First Encounter

Crazy Life

**Authors note:** Ok this is my new story. It's a crossover between Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh, but this one takes place in Yu-Gi-Oh world only in the full summary. In the story it's only in Naruto world. I will be sticking things from other anime and maybe few movies too so I'll put in warnings for chapters where there will be more than just Naruto / Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. I can't help it, I'm like crazy for crossovers. Anyway for every bodies attention: In this fic I'll have only one Yu-Gi-Oh character, Ryou Bakura because he is just so cute and adorable that I simply had to write some crazy story about him. This fic is based after the battle between Gaara and Kimimaro from Naruto world (only with my small improvements) and no particular episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. Ryou is just a boy and you'll read it all in the summary. There will be a lot of Duel Monsters, fighting, char deaths, supernatural stuff, violence, sex and anything else my twisted little mind could ever come up with. I will make the character's personalities to match my fic, but I'll try as much as possible not to go too far from the original ones. I won't be using anime plot in my fic from the scene where it begins. Until that part everything was the way it usually was, but from the part where my fic starts I will be using my own plot. This fic is going to be a Orochimaru / Kimimaro / Ryou threesome mostly, but in some parts it will be just Orochimaru / Ryou, Orochimaru / Kimimaro or Kimimaro / Ryou. Orochimaru is still evil, but will develop feelings for his two most prized warriors. In this fic Ryou is very powerful. Orochimaru will get his own eternal body and become stronger and Kimimaro will become a lot stronger than he was. Now I'm going to shut my trap and go on with the story so enjoy.

**Poisonous Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Summary:** Ryou is an ordinary 14 year old who goes to school and hangs out with friends, until he is kidnapped by some organization named 'System'. They experiment on Ryou for two years and discover that he was exactly what they were looking for. They put all sorts of alien DNA in to him and the actions caused few side effects. Now Ryou is able to wield magic and is a lot more powerful and skillful than anyone could imagine. He also has a difference from normal humans - bigger and sharper fangs and pretty girly figure for a boy. Ryou is able to summon strange creatures that inhabit his soul. One day Ryou tried to escape from the lab, but used a magic he had no idea about and teleported him self in to a different world. Now he has to survive and try to find his way back in this strange world.

**Chapter one: First encounter **

**START:**

Ryou came to consciousness not too long ago and now was flying blindly through this unfamiliar world. He knew that he could take care of him self.

Currently he was flying on a monster called Curse of Dragon. Ryou may look sweet, kind, innocent and like a defenseless angel and partly it was true, since he was kind, sweet and especially shy by nature, but he was a good fighter. And still in a situation like this he couldn't help but feel depressed. 'Relax Ryou, everything is going to be fine.' Ryou said to him self in his thoughts and smiled.

He was looking down when he noticed something strange beneath him. There was a field of bone shards coming out of the earth. The teen stared down in shock.

Ryou than suddenly felt that strange feeling, that feeling of panic. It wasn't the kind of panic you got when you were scared for your life or when something bad was about to happen to you. No, this was a feeling of panic when you knew that something bad has happened with someone else. Someone you know, care about, or if you are as caring as Ryou, than this feeling is something you get whenever something bad is happening to people around you.

That was when Ryou's sharp senses kicked in and he heard breathing and heart beat. It was heavy and right beneath him. Someone moaned in pain and struggled to get a breath of air and Ryou, being well Ryou, started to fear for that someone's life.

Ryou looked down and realized that this someone is somewhere in the underground since he couldn't see anyone between the gigantic bones.

"Curse of Dragon destroy those three bone shards!" Ryou ordered and the dragon did as told. The creature sent few powerful fire balls and effectively blasted the bone shards to dust. Curse of Dragon was one of the most powerful creatures Ryou knew he had. (There are still many creatures living inside Ryou's soul that he has no idea about.) Curse of dragon landed and Ryou climbed off of him.

Ryou had to think fast about what to do. He felt the life of the weakened body under the earth slip away with every moment.

That was when Ryou remembered that he had control over earth. Ryou used this control to make the earth step aside and clear out the path to the person under the sand. Ryou saw a white-haired teen who looked around 15. Ryou jumped down in to the hole and looked over the teen.

That was when he noticed the bone spikes had started to retreat back in to earth until every last one of them were gone. Ryou sighed. The boy who looked older than him, but actually was younger for a whole year was badly injured in various places on his body and there was a dangerous sickness quickly making his condition worse.

"Curse of Dragon, lift him out of here." Ryou ordered and the dragon carefully picked up the man with its tail and put him down on the grass.

Ryou climbed out of the hole quite swiftly and kneeled down beside the unconscious form. 'This isn't that bad.' Ryou thought and his hands started to glow in a bright white light. He touched all of the injuries, bruises and wounds on his body and they all healed immediately.

When his body was healed, Ryou put one hand on the man's stomach and the other in the middle of his chest. He held them glowing like that for a couple of minutes and soon the teen's sickness was healed also, plus in addition Ryou improved his immunity in order not to let him get sick with other dangerous illnesses.

Ryou knew that the teen won't be waking up any time soon and Ryou couldn't leave him here all alone in a condition like that. He would still be weakened after waking up and would probably be hungry.

Ryou busied him self by setting up a camp fire. He left Curse of Dragon to watch over the teen while Ryou him self went to find something to eat. Ryou returned at the dusk with some water in a cattle he had created out of metal he found in the ground and some fish.

After setting everything up Ryou heard a groan from the other teen. Ryou looked at him and saw his eyes slightly open. The blur was visible in his eyes. The teen blinked his eyes for a couple of times, before his now slightly clearer gaze settled upon Ryou.

He watched Ryou for some time before closing his eyes again. Than suddenly his eyes snapped back open and he set up looking vide eyed at the teenager before him, but couldn't quite put things together since he was still rather shocked.

Last thing he remembered was when he was dieing under a ton of sand and lost his consciousness by some point. "What…how…who are…" Ryou then spoke in a slight stutter at first. "I-I found you almost dead and saved you just in time. I took care of your injuries and sickness, you should be fine now. I think you'll be a little weakened for some time, but nothing serious."

The teen watched the boy for a while. It took him some time to comprehend what the boy had just said. "My name is Ryou Bakura by the way." Ryou added and handed the teen a cup of water. The older looking teen watched the cup with suspiciousness, but after hesitating for a while he snatched the cup out of Ryou's hand and drank it all to the bottom quickly.

Ryou was surprised that the boy didn't choke him self in the process. The teen handed the cup back to Ryou who took it and placed by the fire. There were about a thousand questions running through the teens head, but he asked the first one that came to mind. "How you managed to find me?"

Ryou thought about it for a while, but he had no reason to make up anything so he just told the truth. "I was flying with my Curse of Dragon over this field of bone spikes and heard your heavy breathing and heart beat deep under the ground, so I went down and got you out of there. Than I healed you and got rid of that sickness of yours."

The teen watched Ryou wide eyed before something snapped in his head. _I was flying with my Curse of Dragon_ The teen was about to ask, but heard a silent throaty growling sound behind him and felt a hot breath all over his back. He turned around to come face to face with a big red eye. The teen froze in sudden fear he had never felt before.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Curse of Dragon has a powerful ability to put immense fear in to others, but he is actually just toying around." Ryou said and the same way as the fear came to the teenager the same way it immediately left without a trace.

The teen followed the dragon creature as it slithered to the side and settled down in the grass behind Ryou. Than his gaze fell upon Ryou again. "What is this creature, I have never heard that someone is able to summon a dragon creature. Where did you get a scroll like that?" He asked slightly hardening his gaze.

Ryou didn't understand what was he talking about. "Scroll? Umm this is just one of the monsters I can summon." The teens eyes snapped at the words _just on of the monsters_ An uncomfortable silence fell between them until Ryou started to feel uneasy and finally asked. "So what's your name?"

The teen jumped slightly startled by the question, but answered anyway. "Kimimaro Kaguya." Ryou nodded and looked at the cattle. He had gathered some eatable herbs and made a fish stew after making the water drinkable.

"If you are hungry the fish stew is ready." Actually Ryou was quite surprised by him self. He was talking so freely to a perfect stranger and not stuttering even a little bit.

Kimimaro looked a little closer at the boy and only than he actually saw him. The boy had pale smooth and silky looking skin, snow white long hair that was neatly put down, huge doe brown eyes that were simply screaming 'innocent' and soft, kind features that could be matched to an angel. He had small lithe frame that seemed more frail than the most fragile glass in this world. He was dressed in a white long sleeve jacket with a collar. It was loose and went only 'til the place where his ribcage stopped. Further down was a white shirt that hugged his slim and girly shaped stomach perfectly. It went in to the white loose shorts that were low around his girly hips and hugged them perfectly at the upper part. When Ryou stood up and went to check on the stew Kimimaro could see his nicely shaped back side. The shorts were extremely small and only went few inches down from his ass. The rest of the way were visible his slim legs. He was wearing white socks that reached five inches above his ankles and white sneakers. For a moment there Kimimaro found him self staring at the youth's undeniably sexy and gorgeous figure.

Ryou felt eyes on him and turned around to see Kimimaro observing him openly. Ryou blushed a deep shade of red and tried to hide his blush behind his hair. "Umm, would you like some?" Ryou offered a bowl of stew to Kimimaro. Kimimaro took it and ate. The stew was good and Kimi kept watching Ryou from time to time. The boy was attractive there was no doubt in that. 'I should take him to Orochimaru-Sama. The boy said he healed me and my…' At that his thoughts trailed of as his eyes snapped open. Was he really free of his sickness?

"Ryou were you speaking truth when you said that I was cured of my sickness?" Ryou looked up and nodded. Kimimaro watched at him in disbelieve. 'Not even Kabuto was able to heal me of that wretched thing. This boy must be really powerful healer.' "Where are you from?" Asked Kimi calming down him self.

Ryou looked in to the fire briefly thinking about should he tell him or not. Ryou decided to simply say that he had no memories from past and that he knew nothing of it. "I'm not quite sure. All I know is just my name and the info about few of my abilities. The rest of my past is like a blur." Truthfully Ryou wasn't exactly telling a lie. During the time in the 'System' he had started to forget a lot of things. His past slipped away slowly and now he barely remembered how his brother looked like. Ryou knew that they looked pretty much the same, but he simply couldn't remember. The scientists had worked on his memory some as well in order to have better control over the boy, but it was too risky to erase the memory all at once so they did it bit by bit. Now Ryou was left only with few memories that were a blur anyway, so technically Ryou wasn't laying.

Kimimaro nodded and fell in thoughts. 'Orochimaru–Sama was nice to me and always prized me, he was the only one to care. I'm sure that he'll care for Ryou as well. Ryou's abilities will come in handy and Orochimaru-Sama will be so happy to know that thanks to Ryou I will be able to serve as his vessel now. I must take him to Orochimaru-Sama. Maybe with Ryou around Orochimaru-Sama will get rid of that scum Kabuto. I'm sure Orochimaru-Sama will be glad that I brought home such a gifted prize and maybe he won't be that mad at me for failing my mission.' Kimimaro than looked at Ryou who was silently munching on a small peace of fish from the stew.

"Ryou I wish to take you with me to Orochimaru-Sama. If you were able to heal my sickness and the damage that nearly lead me to my death in such a short time, than surely you are a gifted boy.

Orochimaru-Sama will approve and you can summon your own monster. I'm sure Orochimaru-Sama will be happy to accept someone as gifted as you." Kimi said with a real smile.

Ryou was taken aback by the statement, but when he thought about it he had nowhere to go in this world and no one to turn to so this might as well be an option for him. "I guess I could, it's not as if I have anywhere else to go." Ryou said with a sad smile. When he thought about it this was better than nothing and Kimi seemed friendly. They could be good friends.

With that thought in mind they both went to sleep. Ryou didn't protest when his Curse of dragon didn't want to go back to his soul-room.

**Nikopop:** That's it for now, but I think I'll be updating soon. I'm on a major high for this story. Anyway I hope you liked it so R&R please!


	2. Meeting the Snake

Nikopop's note: That was a fast update

**Nikopop's note:** That was a fast update. Just a thing I didn't mention before: Kabuto is very evil and bad against Ryou and Kimimaro in this fic. Not that I don't like him or something it's just that I needed someone like that for my plot and since I have no other ides in mind I had to go with Kabuto. I will be mentioning a creature called Void Walker in this chapter. It is a creature from online game World Of Warcraft. Those who don't know can find it on the internet. It will be easy to find it, there are a lot of cool pics of him. He is one of my fav creatures in that game. There also is going to be a list of duel monsters and if you want to see them all the names are their real so feel free to look at what madness I'm sticking in to this already messed up world. Anyway I think I'll shut up now and just get on with the story!

**Poisonous Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter two: Meeting the snake**

**START:**

The sun hadn't started to raise yet, but Kimimaro was woken up by loud battle noises. He sat up immediately to see where they were coming from. First thing he noticed was that Ryou was gone, but Curse of Dragon was peacefully slumbering off. Kimimaro jumped up and ran to the direction where the sounds were coming from. In the far Kimimaro saw two figures battling.

When he came closer he could recognize Ryou and the other one was a strange guy in some sort of purple and gold armor. He had red long hair and a sword and shield. The guy didn't quite remind a Shinobi, but he sure was using some strange black lightning attacks, not to mention that his sword cut through stone like through butter.

Kimimaro watched in fascination how the smaller boy avoided every attack that was thrown at him. It was amazing how graceful and swift Ryou could be. It seemed that he was actually dancing out there and doing a damn good job while he was at it.

Ryou had noticed Kimimaro the minute he had woken up. After some experience with his abilities Ryou found it interesting how much he was capable at once. He knew that in the 'System' he was forced to fight under control of machines, so why not try to fight on his own.

"Don't have to help me! This is one of my monsters, I summoned him to have a small training!" Ryou shouted before Kimimaro could jump in to the fight. "Training?" Kimimaro asked in a hushed tone. "Yes! I train with my monsters to improve my fighting techniques and stuff like that! This is the Black Luster Soldier by the way." Ryou shouted and surprised Kimimaro who wasn't expecting Ryou to hear that.

Now it was enough of avoiding and jumping, Ryou started to attack. First Ryou launched with his fist towards the Soldier's chest, but hit the shield instead. That didn't stop the force of attack and the monster was sent flying 20 feet away. That was when Ryou used the opportunity and shot purple crystal shards at the fallen Soldier. How ever the monster was fast enough to avoid them and send a bolt of black lightning at Ryou. Ryou put his arms out in front of him and a crystal wall grew from the earth to shield him from the attack.

Kimimaro was standing on the side and watching in fascination. This was something he saw first time in his life. The boy was indeed gifted. He was strong, fast and wielded a unique fighting technique. This was something his master would surely be pleased by.

Ryou decided to finally end this fight. He made the wall to grow in to a round sphere around him until Ryou was inside a crystal ball floating above the earth. Black Luster Soldier sent a powerful lightning strike at the floating sphere. The strike was so powerful that it completely destroyed the rocks on it's way and the upper layer of the ground that it touched, but after the attack the sphere didn't even so much as crack. The smooth round surface of the sphere changed in to sharp spikes sticking out in all directions. The sphere landed down to earth and with lightning speed shot it self at the soldier. The speed was deadly and when the sphere hit Black Luster Soldier it piercing straight through his armor clearly with one of the spikes.

Than after a moment of freezing silence the sphere simply disappeared and the wound along with the damage in the monster's armor disappeared as if it never existed. Ryou stood on the ground before his monster. He smiled at his creature and with the same smile turned to wide eyed Kimimaro.

"I guess I'm done and since you are already up then we could start on our way to your Orochimaru-Sama." Ryou exclaimed with a bright smile.

Kimimaro closed his mouth that he had no idea was opened and nodded. Curse of Dragon was at Ryou's side in a flash and ready to do anything his master would ask of him. Black Luster Soldier disappeared as Ryou summoned him back to his Soul Room. Ryou got up on the Curse of Dragon and said. "If we fly than it will be faster. Please get on and tell me the direction." Ryou said in that ever so kind tone of his.

Kimimaro was never much of a talker so he just got on to the dragon behind Ryou and said "North". After that silence fell between the two teens as they were flying high in the sky towards the Sound Village. All the way Kimimaro was thinking. 'What was that technique the boy had used earlier. I have never seen something like that before. It was so powerful in both defense and offense. He showed that he is a quite skillful and powerful individual as well. Orochimaru-Sama will surely be pleased. Not only now he will have a new and a very powerful warrior, but also I will be able to do a lot more to make Orochimaru-Sama's wishes come true. Now that I am cured I will be of more use to him than ever. Maybe Orochimaru-Sama will get rid of that rat Kabuto. He has never actually done anything to help me in my sickness. I am positive that he actually only wished my death.' A low growl escaped Kimimaro's lips at that thought.

Ryou heard that and turned to look at the teen behind him with a puzzled look. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Ryou's voice broke Kimi out of his trance and he looked at the albino boy. God damn those huge doe brown eyes so full of innocence and that look on the boy's face that made you week in the knees. Currently Kimi wouldn't be able to push out a single word no matter how hard he'd try so he just shook his head 'no'. Thankfully after a few more seconds of watching Ryou just dropped it and turned around. Kimi fell back in to his thoughts about how he'll do anything for Orochimaru-Sama and how he despised Kabuto.

Ryou meanwhile was having some thoughts of his own. 'I wonder how is it going to be? I'm about to start a whole new life and if my guesses are right than it'll be full of fighting. I hope Orochimaru isn't the worst kind of masters. In any case Kimimaro seems pretty friendly if we will have a good enough relationship than maybe I'll be able to look for help from him.' Ryou blushed slightly at the thought about a relationship and bowed his head slightly. 'Kimimaro is really attractive and good looking. I wonder what gender is he interested in?' Ryou's blush deepened and he smiled to him self. 'Hmm I wonder how does Orochimaru looks like and how old he is? Maybe I could ask Kimimaro? Uh no I'll leave it as a surprise for my self. When we will arrive I'll see him by my self. I should ask Kimimaro are we still far from that Sound Village.' "Kimimaro are we close to the Sound Village or is it still far away?" Ryou asked politely.

Kimimaro looked down and his eyes widened for a small moment. Than he looked back up at Ryou's turned face. "We are right above it already." Ryou nodded and immediately Curse of Dragon began to land. Once they were close to the ground they were awaited by a group of ninjas who were ready for battle if needed, but they all immediately put their weapons down when they spotted Kimimaro.

Ryou took a little longer time in climbing off of Curse of Dragon. He was nervous around a lot of people who were looking at him all the time, but he kept his calm face.

"Kimimaro?" Ryou turned his attention to the slightly hissing voice's source. There stood a man who looked no older than 22-24 years, but the really shocking thing about him was his white skin and those snake like eyes. "Orochimaru-Sama" Kimimaro bowed his head with a smile. 'So this is Orochimaru.' Ryou thought. Ryou found the older man's intriguing appearance rather attractive. He couldn't help his thoughts, he was a teenager at a time when hormones were most wild.

Orochimaru was looking at Kimimaro rather shocked for a moment. He thought that the bone-wielder was dead. His attention quickly turned to the white-haired boy and the dragon creature. Orochimaru briefly looked over the boy, but he was more interested in the dragon. The creature was strange. He had never known such creature existed or at least he didn't knew that it did and Orochimaru wondered if it belonged to the boy.

"Kimimaro? I would like to hear what is going on here." Orochimaru said with that kind expression not taking his eyes off of the dragon and from time to time looking at the boy, who he noticed was feeling uneasy, but hid it well.

Kimimaro nodded and with a smile started explaining the situation. "If it wouldn't have been for Ryou I would have been dead Orochimaru-Sama. He healed my wounds and cured the sickness." At that Orochimaru turned his look at Kimimaro, before looking at Ryou with barely visible amazement in his eyes. "The dragon belongs to Ryou and just this morning I witnessed him fighting with another one of his summoning creatures…" Kimimaro was interrupted by Orochimaru. "What do you mean another?" By the surprise in the raven-haired man's tone Ryou guessed that they possessed each only one creature they could summon.

Kimimaro was about to say something, but Orochimaru started to walk towards Ryou. That got the albino's attention. The man stopped before him and looked deep in to his eyes. Ryou had to resist the urge to bite his lip. "Ryou was it?" Orochimaru said with an evil yet kind smile. "Yes sir" Ryou said with a small nod. The man's grin widened. It was hard to believe from the bone-wielder's words that this boy could fight. "Hmm so this dragon belongs to you?" another nod. "Tell me how did you healed Kimimaro's wounds and sickness. None of my medic-ninjas couldn't do it and the medic-ninja is the strongest healer of this world."

It took all of Ryou's strength to force the words out of his mouth without stuttering, but he cursed himself for the few signs of nervousness that managed to escape. "I posses such abilities, as far as I know I can bring back a dead person to life, but only if they had died no more than two or three minutes ago." It was true and Ryou knew it. There was much more to Ryou than it seemed. He knew that in case if needed he him self could die and stay in that state for hours, days and even weeks, and during that time his body suffered no damage at all unless someone inflicts it upon him. Making him self dead was different from turning his body in to a ghost. When Ryou died he was able to possess other bodies, mess up their minds in a way that only he could fix afterwards and do many other things. He found it a little creepy him self, but he had these abilities so why not use them for something in case needed.

Orochimaru's evil smile turned in to an evil smirk. "You do seem like a gifted boy. Stay here with me and help me achieve my goals, in exchange I will make sure to do anything in my strengths to help you with whatever you might ask of me." Although Ryou didn't have anything that he wanted, but he agreed. After all he didn't want to go back to his world any longer, he was too afraid of having to return back to that wretched 'System' and endangering the family he didn't even remember. He was also afraid to know whether they would accept him for who he was now or push him away. At the moment Ryou was on a depressing side and was thinking only the worst. Here he was accepted for who he is and Orochimaru-Sama, although seemed evil, showed nothing but kindness to the boy.

"Come Ryou, I wish to show you your new home and introduce you to your new 'family'." Orochimaru said while putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou looked at his dragon and the creature disappeared, than they went inside what Ryou guessed was Orochimaru's house. "Kimimaro I'm glad to have you back, but I don't want to risk loosing you again so go to Kabuto and have him check you. Than head to your room and have some rest." Kimimaro didn't like the idea about having to go to Kabuto, but he smiled when he heard those words from his master.

As Kimimaro left Orochimaru lead Ryou further inside. A shiver ran down Ryou's spine. This place was actually pretty creepy. Orochimaru took Ryou to his room. "Well Ryou from Kimimaro's words you seem powerful, but I would like to see your skill by my own eyes." He smiled at Ryou who only nodded. Ryou was nervous and it was hard for him to find his voice. 'I can feel the child's fear and slight confusion. I wonder why. I'll have to find out later. He seems to be of rather gentle and shy nature, but I have to give him credit for being able to hide everything so well.' Orochimaru thought as he lead Ryou out to the training areas. 'I want to see his power. The dragon was a strong and rather mysterious creature, I felt that. His young master should be powerful too. If I am right than with him and Kimimaro under my control I will be able to destroy Konoha once and for all.'

When they finally arrived all the ninja who were training stopped their actions and bowed to Orochimaru. "Clear the field! Ryou you will be battling Hagokuro." Orochimaru said as the side ninja stepped in to the arena. 'Yes the only way to find out how strong they actually are is to see how long will they last in a battle against my strongest ninja.' Orochimaru thought as Ryou stepped in to the arena.

Hagokuro made a comment. "It'll be a shame to ruin that pretty face." He smirked, but barely had time to notice and avoid the crystal shards coming his way. He managed to jump away how ever just in time before they hit him dead on. "What the…" Hagokuro didn't get time to finish his sentence as Ryou's fist suddenly crashed in to his stomach and the ninja went flying back in to a wall. He crashed straight through it. Everyone was watching in awe.

Ryou stood up straight and kept his calm face while inside he was starting to get worried about if he hadn't killed his opponent.

Orochimaru on the other hand was grinning. His eyes went to the crystals that were sticking half way out of the stone floor of the arena. 'What an unusual and interesting attack. I want to know and see everything he is capable of.' Orochimaru clapped his hands as he approached the young albino. "An excellent victory my boy."

It took all Ryou's strength, will and self-control not to smile brightly and blush like a tomato at the words _my boy_. Currently he was more under control of the hormone storms, so everything that was said to him was not only taken in the way it was meant, but also in a way his hormones wanted it to be. The DNA of other creatures mixed with his hormones were making everything only worse. For someone like Ryou it was a real heroic achievement to hold him self and not jump the first hot man in his way.

"Now I want to see how good of a healer you are." Ryou understood that and went to Hagokuro. There was already a girl ninja who was checking for his pulse. "Don't bother he's dead." She said not really caring. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as Ryou kneeled down to the dead ninja anyway. The girl looked at him annoyed. "Hey kid I said he's…" She was cut off by Orochimaru's harsh ordering tone "Let him!" Ryou put a bright white glowing hand over the dead teen's forehead and all the wounds disappeared. The blood vanished as well and only after five more seconds it was like a wave of light went over the entire body of the teen. Than his eyes stirred until they opened and looked up confused.

Even Orochimaru watched in well hidden amazement. His grin turned in to a smirk. This boy was a jewel indeed. "Ryou come with me." Ryou looked at the awaiting Orochimaru. He went up to the older male and they both left the training arena. "That was an excellent display of power, but I feel that you are more capable than that. However there is something else I wish to talk to you about."

Ryou looked up at the man and asked. "What is it?" Truthfully even though Ryou knew he liked the man already, he couldn't help but be nervous around him.

Orochimaru smirked as they once again entered his room. "I want to know of your past, from who and how you learned those powers and skills. Where do you live? Everything."

Ryou gave a small sad smile and looked down a little. "There isn't much to tell. I have no memory of my past. All I remember are the three days including this one from the moment I woke up in a middle of a forest. I'm not quite sure if the abilities and skills I know of are all I have since during these days I discovered pretty much of them and I feel that there is much more for me to know of my self." Ryou finished. The smile now held even more sadness than before, because as far as Ryou knew the less he was thinking about his past and the more he was concentrating on the happenings of the present, the more of his past slipped away. Now he didn't remember a thing and even 'System' was almost a blur, but he never remembered a lot about that place anyway. Only few flashes, so Ryou could bravely say that he had no memory of his past at all and it hurt. It felt as if his heart was getting burned, stabbed, crushed and torn to shreds all at once.

Ryou didn't expect it when Orochimaru hugged him close and rubbed soothing circles on his back. As well as he didn't know that the man was only pretending and his words held no truth. Yet. "I know it must hurt to feel all alone and abandoned in a world that seems so unfamiliar and unjust to you. Don't worry now you are here and I will take good care of you." Orochimaru felt that the boy's tension wasn't leaving. "Why are you so tense child? Are you afraid of me? You don't have to fear me I won't hurt you nor will I let anyone else hurt you." The snake was smart and really could manipulate with people well. Orochimaru felt Ryou's body slowly relax and smiled when he felt his form start to shake slightly. It meant that the boy felt safe enough to cry in the man's chest. This made it all the more easier to manipulate him.

Ryou couldn't stop the tears, he just felt so depressed all of a sudden. At the moment he wasn't thinking at all. Everything that mattered was that this man seemed to care and he desperately needed to cry out the sadness that seemed as if it was being kept inside for years now. Ryou tried to sob as quietly as possible, not letting him self break down in to hysteria. It was hard and he wanted so badly to just scream his pain out to the heavens, that his fists were clenched so badly, they made his hands bleed.

Ryou was so deep in his emotional ocean that he didn't notice when Orochimaru picked him up. Orochimaru was amazed at how lithe the small body was. Surely the boy looked thin and was rather small for a teenager, but Orochimaru wasn't expecting him to be this lithe. Orochimaru carried the boy to his bed and put him down. He sat down him self and continued to hold the sobbing albino. Orochimaru did find the boy attractive and cute in every way. His eyes shone with innocence and the soft features were amazing since in this world no one couldn't have managed to stay so angelic looking 'til teenager's years. 5 year old kids were rather rough and though looking for their ages, but this boy was an embodiment of an angel and even Orochimaru could see and admit that.

Orochimaru looked down at the boy who had ceased all movement and noticed that he had cried him self to sleep. The sannin lied the boy down, but before he could turn away his eyes got coughed by the tear stained face. And that was the first time Orochimaru got a **really** good look at the boy. Ryou reminded Orochimaru of him self when he was young. He was as innocent looking as the smaller boy right now. Just like Ryou he held deep secrets back then. Orochimaru was a lot younger than Ryou when he still had that innocent look. For a brief moment Orochimaru felt pity for the boy and shame for him self, but those emotions were quickly pushed aside as he covered the boy and exited the room to go and see how Kimimaro was doing.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes and found him self standing in a pitch black emptiness. The only light that was illuminated came from himself. Ryou looked around and when he called out asking if someone was here he didn't receive any answers. Ryou started to walk and when he looked down he saw waves, as if he was walking on water, whenever he took a step. Ryou looked around once again. It was strange, but he felt good for some reason. It was easy to breath here without feeling the heavy sadness on his heart and even though it was dark and empty he felt warm and relaxed. Ryou smiled. This time it was a real happy smile.

Suddenly Ryou saw something shine in the far end. Ryou ran to the object only to find that it was a door. He hesitated for a moment before slowly taking the doorknob and opening it carefully. Ryou exited in to a hallway. It was lit by torches and seemed endlessly long. There was only one door, the one he had exited, on one side of the hallway, but there were countless doors on the other side. The door that was right in front of him was pulled over by chains and sealed away with curse symbols. When Ryou reached out his hand to touch it a cold rush of numbing fear and shock ran through his body. Ryou jumped away from it and held his hand over his heart that was pounding a 100 miles per second. "What is this place?" He whispered to him self.

He looked further at the other doors. The next door had a symbol of a great life tree. Ryou reached out to touch this door and found that it had a nice welcoming aura about it. Ryou than slowly took the doorknob and pushed the door open carefully. Ryou peaked inside and was met with bright light. His eyes adjusted to the light and when he opened them he was amazed by the sight before him. There before him was a huge, mighty tree and it shone with power and gave out an aura of thousands of year knowledge. Strange thing was that one side of the tree was dark while the other was light. Ryou stepped inside and saw that the floor was covered by the mighty roots of the tree.

"Greetings Young Master, what brings you here?" A gentle woman's voice startled Ryou out of his trance of amazement. He quickly scanned the area from where the source had came and saw two tall women standing there. They looked like twins and they were twice as high as a normal human woman would be. Only differences between them were that one was tan while other had unusually blue skin and the tan had dark purple hair while the pail one's hair was blonde. "Oh I-I'm s-sorry I-I d-didn't mean to…" He was cut off by the tan skinned one "Nonsense, if our master is troubled than it is our duty to help him as much as we can." They both bowed in their waist.

"Master?" Ryou asked barely above the whisper. Both women smiled at each other. Than they turned to Ryou and the blonde one started to speak. "I am the Mystical Elf and my sister is the Dark Elf. We, just like your loyal servants Curse of Dragon and Black Luster Soldier, are your soul creatures."

The tan one continued. "So far you have known only of them, because they were the first soul creatures you had. It seems that you have so much to discover about your self, but you can always come and ask us. We are forever your faithful servants young master." Ryou looked at them not quite sure if this is some sort of a mind trick or not, but there was something telling him that this was no illusion.

Finally Ryou found his voice again. "C-can you please h-help me? I-I d-don't even k-know what this place is." They both nodded in union. The Mystical Elf said "You are inside your mind. The room you appeared in and exited first is your own soul-room. The other doors lead to soul-rooms too, but they belong to the creatures you posses. In order to summon them you only have to say their name, out loud or in your mind – it doesn't matter. You just have to call and the summoned creature will be by your side and ready to do your biddings immediately."

Dark Elf continued "If you wish you can summon any monster and tell them to teach you their abilities. Actually all you need is learn how to use and control them, since you already posses everything that your soul-creatures possess."

Ryou listened carefully as the Dark Elf finished. He had a question burning to be asked, but he didn't dare to interrupt the tall lady. Once she finished he finally asked. "How did I get here?"

Mystical Elf answered that. "Normally you can come here any time you wish to, you simply have to want to be here, but if you didn't wish for that than you may have came here because something is bothering you." Ryou cocked his head to side in question and the Elf continued. "Ah you see if you are sad, hurt or need someone to talk to than you subconsciously wish to be somewhere where you can find help. This is always the closest place."

Ryou slowly nodded. So his depression subconsciously took him here for help? He might as well talk to them, because he needed to tell someone everything. He still wasn't sure enough if he could trust Orochimaru and Kimimaro would most likely tell him that he should better go and talk to Orochimaru-Sama, so that left Ryou with no options in the outside world.

"We can feel your depression Young Master, please tell us what is bothering you." The Dark Elf said as she made a huge pillow appear and offered Ryou to sit down. Ryou hesitated for a moment but sat down anyway and began to tell them what little he remembered and how alone and abandoned he felt. Ryou broke down several times while telling, but the two Elves were at his side immediately holding and comforting him. The boy finally finished and felt as if a rock has been lifted off of his heart.

"Young Master, you are never alone. You always have us and many other creatures protecting you. If you wish to go back to your own world there is a way you can do it. You your self may not be able to yet, but there is a creature named Void Walker, he is able to take you to any place in the universe. All you have to do is command him to open a warp gate to your original world and he'll do it. He knows the way to the world we have all came from along with you." Mystical Elf said.

Ryou looked up at that statement. Was that really possible? At first Ryou wanted to get up and run to the Void Walker as fast as his feet could, but few strong thoughts stopped him. He didn't remember a thing and if who ever he had in that world rejects him it'll bring even greater pain. In this world he knew he could be him self and he'll be prized for it, but what will it be like in that world. What if people like him there were unwelcome or even hated and feared. He could never live it down, and than there were those horrible flashes about that place 'System'. He didn't want to face all of that so he just decided that it was better to stay here.

"Could you please show me around a little. I want to meet the rest of my soul-creatures." Ryou said in a hushed voice. The Elves looked sadly at each other and Dark Elf said. "We are sorry, but we can not be useful in that task. We can not exit that door master, but if you wish to look around than we can help you in a little different way. You can enter all the soul-rooms, but we want to warn you. The doors that are sealed away are better left unopened. The creatures within those rooms wouldn't ever do any harm to you, but if you open them than they will be set free and they will immediately go to the outside world and destroy everything that they might consider harmful to you, including your friends and innocent ones."

"Those creatures are powerful and it will be hard to stop even one of them. They will not listen even to you if you try to stop them from 'protecting' you. Young Master please don't let one of those things loose, they are only few of the creatures you have no control over." Mystical Elf added.

Ryou looked at her questioningly. "Only few?" The Mystical Elf nodded. "There exists a place named Shadow Realm. That is a completely different universe that belongs to you and you alone. In this universe are kept all the rest of the creatures you have no control over. You have only five of these dangerous creatures with you here for one reason. Young Master you are immortal and in your eternal life you will be facing great and small danger. In any case if there will be such need than you must have at least one of these creatures with you. Unfortunately there will be a lot of powerful creatures that will wish to have your power and than only the Sealed Beasts will be able to save you. The only power you don't have is the power of the Sealed Beasts. We know that letting loose one of those creatures would be a the end of this universe, but if needed you will have to do so."

Ryou was currently taken aback by the woman's words. 'I have my own universe and I am immortal? Are these Sealed Beasts really that powerful. I can't understand a single thing. This is all so confusing and all at once and… Oh no! How long have I been here?! I must go back or else they'll think I'm dead!' Ryou looked at the two Elf Women. "I should return to… err outside world? I have been here for too long, how can I return?"

Both Elves smiled kindly at him. "The time here runs much faster than in the Outside World. You have spent here only three hours, but there only a half hour has passed so you don't need to worry about that. You can now simply take your time and go see the other inhabitants of your mind. They will be glad to see you." Dark Elf said.

They got Ryou excited and he stood up and thanked them quickly before dashing out of the door in to the hallway. Both Elves were smiling brightly at their Young eager Master. He was after all just a teenager.

Ryou ran through the hallway and randomly picked doors to open and see what creatures were inside. He had met Curse of Dragon and Black Luster Soldier. Right next to Black Luster Soldier's room was Void Walker's room and he showed Ryou the Shadow Realm and thought how to go there when ever he pleased. The place was a big empty space filled with thousands of sealed and unsealed doors. He also thought Ryou how to teleport long and small distances. Ryou had also met the Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Dark Necrofear, Magician's Valkyria, Relinquished, Jack Viper – Shadow of Doom, Dia Nork – Moonlight Guardian, Guardian Angel Joan, Volcanic Queen, Lightlord Angel Cherubim, Lightlord Summoner Luminous, Lightlord Paladin Jean, Judgement Dragoon,Dark Valkyria and Destiny Hero Dread Servant.

After visiting and staying to talk to them for a time Ryou felt a lot more better. He didn't feel so alone any longer. He went back to his soul – room and from there returned to his body. Ryou had explored a lot, but there was still much to find out and when he woke up he didn't feel so depressed, but he did feel unusually rested for someone who had spent nearly half day or in reality 6 hours running around non stop.

There was no one in the room and Ryou got up from the bed. He yawned cutely and smiled brightly to him self. So there were ninjas here eh? 'I guess I should start improving my ninja skills than.' With that thought in mind and a bright smile Ryou went to sneak around and explore the place a little.

**Nikopop:** Ok that's it for now. Man it's really late and I almost fell asleep on the keyboard. Sorry I haven't had good sleep in quite some time now, but I'll be updating soon again. From this chapter and further on Ryou is going to be shoving his true nature more. In other word's he'll be more cheerful and shy around those he finds attractive and stuff like that. And Orochimaru is going to soften up a little towards Kimimaro and Ryou, but still remain the evil guy. Kimimaro is going to be more open and flirty around Ryou and show his true feelings towards his master some more. Kabuto is going to start appearing more often too. I just didn't have anywhere to put him in right now. Ok that's it for now. R&R please. Bye!


	3. Few Tests Befor the Big Mission

Nikopop's note: Here I am once again with a new chapter

**Nikopop's note: **Here I am once again with a new chapter. I hope you like the last one. I know it was a bit boring, but in this chapter all the actual fun starts. Ok I guess there is no point in vesting any more time so I'll get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Few Tests Before The Big Mission**

It was easy for Ryou to sneak out of Orochimaru's room. There was no one in the hallway and he quickly made it to the turn. There were more hallways, but he had a great memory so he knew where he was. Ryou recognized the hallway they had walked through, but there were other hallways and he was curios.

Ryou memorized the way as he went in deeper. He heard voices coming his way and quickly made it to the other corner. There he hid in a room that seemingly hasn't been used for ages and waited. He wasn't peaking out of the room, only listening to voices.

Orochimaru turned the corner with Kabuto. "Kimimaro is in an excellent shape, Kabuto. He seems a lot more powerful now too with his sickness gone. The child's abilities are impressive indeed." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto wasn't happy about this. First there was Kimimaro who was always beside Orochimaru-Sama and now there was Kimimaro and that whit-haired brat he saw earlier. "Indeed master, but if you don't mind I would like him in my lad. I want to know about his genetics and physical advantages. Maybe I'll find some experiments that might improve him." Kabuto wanted to ruin the brat as much as he could.

Orochimaru smiled as they passed the room in which Ryou was hiding. Orochimaru was about to say something, but stopped at that door. "What is wrong master?" Kabuto asked forcing a small amount of concern in to his voice.

Orochimaru smiled and said. "Not now Kabuto, our young friend is going to be a little busy for some time." He continued to walk further. "Come I wish to see Kimimaro."

Once they were gone Ryou sighed. He knew very well that Orochimaru had noticed him. Ryou snuck out of the room and decided to go outside where there were people instead of sneaking around in a place where there was almost no one to hide from or sneak up on anyway.

Once Ryou had found his way out, he went on exploring the around. He wasn't doing it like average people, he was sneaking in the shadows and always hiding from others. Ryou wanted to see if he was fast, quiet and stealthy enough for trained ninjas not to notice. Ryou explored the entire area around the place where Orochimaru lived, but as he was sneaking around the shadows near the battle arenas he saw someone familiar.

There in the battle arena against few dozens of Shinobi was Kimimaro. All he was using was his strength and speed. Ryou hid in a safe place and watched the bone-wielder fighting. Ryou was blushing and biting his lip. Kimimaro wasn't wearing a shirt, he was sweaty and had such a well built body. To top it all the fighting moves he used in Ryou's point of view, thanks to his hormones, were really turning on.

Ryou had noticed that from the other side of the arena Orochimaru was watching the fight too. Ryou turned away and quickly snuck back to the entrance of the building when he saw that Orochimaru was actually looking in to his direction. Once there Ryou slipped through the hallways and was back in Orochimaru's room in a flash. He took a few deep breaths and looked in to the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

'Great I'm as red as a tomato. Damn these teenager years!' Ryou thought to him self, but than something clinked in his mind out of nowhere. He was now immortal and when he talked to Dark Magician, the soul creature had said something about staying like a teenager for ever.

**Flash Back:**

"_You see Young Master, you gained your immortality during a very troublesome time in human's life. This might bring some complications because you'll have to deal with your emotions and physical demands for ever. These two factors are very powerful and for immortal they don't wear off in time. Actually at some points they might become uncontrollable if you don't take care of them in a proper w__ay." The Dark Magician winked at Ryou after finishing that._

**End of Flashback**

Ryou hadn't understood what it meant than, but now when he thought about it he wanted to scream. Loud. Ryou started to pace nervously. 'Ok now if I understood it right I'm going to have to deal with my hormones for ever. And from Dark Magician's words they might become uncontrollable at some points. Now let's analyze my situation. I have a really hot Kimimaro and master Orochimaru, who I happen to already have a crush on, always around me. Than from what I saw on the battle arenas there were pretty much hot looking guys who don't like to wear shirts while they are training. Now what are my chances? ZERO!'

Ryou was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Orochimaru's voice in the hallway. He was accompanied by Kimimaro and the guy whose name he remembered to be Kabuto. They were all coming in this direction. First thing Ryou did? Panic! But after taking a few deep breaths he calmed him self down and was thankful that he wasn't flushed anymore. Once again Ryou noticed his savor, the book shelf. He thanked what ever God up there loved him today and quickly ran up to it picking a random book and pretending as if he was looking through it.

"Ryou I see that you are up. I hope you feel better." Orochimaru's voice was heard from the doorway. Ryou looked in to the direction while putting the book back in to it's place and nodded with a small smile. Orochimaru how ewer saw through the boy's mask and noticed that there was something he was hiding. It was hard to trick Orochimaru and he had learned how to see through any mask one might use. He even noticed that the problem had something to do with his emotions. 'Must be trying to seem strong in my eyes.' Oh how wrong he was. 'Well it's only to my advantage, this only proves that with proper manipulation soon he'll be doing everything I tell him and doing it as best as he can. I will be keeping little Ryou that's for sure. He's a very useful marionette.'

"Kimimaro, Kabuto leave I want to talk to Ryou by my self. Oh and Kimimaro I want those analyses done by evening." The silver-haired teen bowed and nodded with a silent "Yes Master" before exiting. Kimimaro bowed as well, but winked at Ryou, when Orochimaru turned away, before exiting.

Once the two were gone Orochimaru smiled that evil smile of his. "Well Ryou I hope you had fun sneaking around and exploring the place. I have to admit I'm impressed. When you were hiding in that room if it wouldn't have been for that one single slightly louder breath I wouldn't have noticed you. And the way you use shadows to your advantage without letting your white colors give you out is something I am truly impressed about. Not even Kabuto noticed you. But I feel that you were simply toying around with your abilities, so now I want to see how good you are actually." He finished with a chuckle.

Orochimaru walked out of the room and gestured Ryou to follow him. Ryou did so. "I have a small test I wish you to take. We are going down to Kabuto's lab and there I will want you to steal something from him. I will warn you, so far only I have managed to do it without him noticing. He always notices when someone is around him and so far no one hasn't ever passed this test, but I judge by the time of how long can they stay unnoticed while they are at it so don't worry if you fail." Orochimaru finished as they stooped at an opened door.

"I want you to bring me one of the discs on his table and if you actually succeed than a pendant from around his neck. Now go." Orochimaru said and Ryou snuck inside.

Ryou spotted Kabuto not too long after entering the lab. He didn't want to be in this place, but he had a 'mission'.

Orochimaru was waiting outside and looked at his watch. He raised an eyebrow. By this time usually he had already heard Kabuto's voice shout 'Failed!' from inside. Orochimaru stood there for a moment longer, before he saw a certain albino quickly sneak out of the door. He stood there looking at the boy who was holding the disc and Kabuto's pendant in his hands. A wide grin made it's way across his features. The boy was talented and would make an excellent infiltrator if he needed to steal something.

Orochimaru touched the boy's cheek with one hand and smiled at him. He was a prize indeed. Strong, powerful, skillful and above all easy to manipulate. Orochimaru noticed the startled look in the boy's eyes. He obviously wasn't expecting the touch, but he didn't take away his hand. He had to admit that he enjoyed the feeling of that warm silky skin against his cold hand. That was when Orochimaru noticed how uncomfortable Ryou was with the touch and how he tried to hide the pink tint that rose to his cheeks by bowing his head. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. This boy was interesting in more ways than one.

Ryou at the time was having a war with his own emotions. 'Gods please kiss him and he'll be yours for ever!' His emotions screamed while he was telling him self over and over again 'This is just a touch and nothing else! This is just a touch and nothing else!' Ryou wanted so bad for the touch to be something more, but at the same time he wanted to run away from any contact as fast as his legs could carry him.

Orochimaru smirked and finally took away his hand. He found this interesting and amusing, he would have to use this as an advantage later on and maybe as a small game of some sort. "Well done, you keep surprising me more and more each time I'm around. I will be giving you a real mission sooner than I had considered if you keep this up. I want to know of your abilities everything there is to know." With that said Orochimaru took the tings from Ryou's hands and went inside.

"Kabuto" He said as he approached the teen who was currently working on his computer. The said teen looked up expecting further demands or questions his master might have for him. How ever he wasn't expecting the following. "Either the new boy is really that good, or you are starting to slip off." Orochimaru said as he put the disc and the pendant in front of Kabuto on the table.

Kabuto was looking at the things wide eyed. That was the pendant from around his neck. His hand went unconsciously to check if it was there, but found nothing. The disc how ever had always been in front of his eyes, there was no possible way the brat could have… As his eyes wondered to the place where it used to be he froze in shock. Gone. The brat had passed the test without a slip off.

"By the expression on your face I can say that you didn't notice a thing at all." Orochimaru smirked. It wasn't every day that he was able to see his right hand man failing this test. He was always so careful not letting a thing slip by, but now… Orochimaru was thinking very high of the boy. It was only evening of his first day in this place and he already was showing such great results. Orochimaru was considering to choose him as his future vessel, but for now the boy would be a powerful weapon.

Kabuto had to contain him self as much as he could not to run out of the lab and beat the life straight out of that white lab rat, but than it clicked in his mind. With now calm expression and smooth voice Kabuto said. "I can see that the boy indeed is skillful and since he is already here would you not mind if I run few tests. I would like to know as much as possible and I am sure that you wish that too."

Orochimaru nodded and called for Ryou to come in. Ryou came in without hesitation, his huge innocent doe brown eyes shining with curiosity and naivety. He wasn't dense and had few guesses about what would happen, but the lack of memory added to his lack of experience, so he was still a rather naïve teenager.

One of the things Orochimaru found amusing and enjoyable about the boy was this naïve look in the youth's eyes. "Ryou you will stay here and do as Kabuto says is that clear?"

Ryou looked around and hesitated a little, but nodded anyway. This place was really creepy.

Orochimaru noticed the action and smiled his usual evil smile. 'So little Ryou doesn't seems to like places like this huh? I think I'll stay here and watch him. Kabuto doesn't likes the child and might try to hurt him and since little Ryou is powerful, well I don't want any equipment destroyed plus I still have a good use of Kabuto too so I'll need him alive.' Orochimaru thought. He knew Kabuto was perfectly capable of trying to hurt someone he didn't like and the snake-nin was sure that Ryou will kill Kabuto if something like that happens. He was capable of reading people like books and there fore was able to see through Kabuto's lie. Also he was able to guess that Ryou will kill someone who seems evil against him and tries to hurt him.

"I'm going to stay here. I want to see all the results that you get the moment you get them." Orochimaru stated and gave Kabuto a glare when the medic-nin wanted to protest.

It was late evening when they were already looking through the readings of Ryou's genetics. Both Kabuto and Orochimaru were looking at the screen wide eyed. The readings that computer screen said were that Ryou's blood had an ability to accept and turn in to an addition to the boy's genetic defense any sort of poisons, viruses, bacteria, acids and any other microscopic, dangerous and non dangerous, element known to man. Also it possessed the ability to regenerate it self, immediately without healing. It meant that he could heal not only fetal wounds right away without using his healing ability, but also if needed grow new limbs or torn out organs, chunks of meat and other such things. There were many more things that Ryou's body and blood could do including the ability to manipulate his bones. That struck them dead on. Still there were a lot of secrets unrevealed and Orochimaru simply burned to know them. This may be his greatest treasure ever.

How ever all thoughts about further tests fled his mind when he turned to find Ryou asleep on one of the medic beds. The boy looked even more innocent like this if that was even possible. "Should I prepare…" Kabuto was cut off by Orochimaru's finger in front of his face. "There will be no more tests tonight." He said and without another word went up to the sleeping angel. Orochimaru couldn't help the thought about how cute Ryou looked.

He picked up the boy and carried him out of the lab. This was an exhausting day for the boy. Orochimaru found it very cute when Ryou buried his face in the older man's chest and fisted one small hand in his shirt. Orochimaru wanted to carry Ryou to the room he was supposed to live in from now on, but after looking at the small boy in his arms he took him to his room instead.

'Ryou is very deep in his sleep. He must be really tired if he didn't even wake up when I changed him.' Ryou now had on a white shirt that was three times too big for him. Orochimaru had a very big bed so he put the white-haired youth on one side while he him self got in on the other side.

Orochimaru just got his eyes closed when they snapped open moments after. A thin arm was thrown over his chest while the boy snuggled up to Orochimaru's side. The older man watched the angelic face for a moment and than for the first time in ever smiled softly for real. And at the same time for some reason wasn't afraid of the smile or admitting to him self that the boy was affecting him well.

Orochimaru knew that he had the same feelings for Kimimaro, but than he had considered it a weakness. With Ryou it was different. Ryou was stronger and more skillful and he guessed that was the reason why he wasn't afraid. Kimimaro's sickness made him weak so Orochimaru was afraid to admit the feelings. He thought that if he had something for someone weak, than he might become weak, but Ryou was strong and now Kimimaro was strong too, so maybe he could be with both of his boys.

But that would be for later. He needed a new vessel soon and he didn't want to take Kimimaro or Ryou. Sasuke had broken the seal and now was back in Konoha. He had a lot to think about in the morning, but for now he would just go to sleep and enjoy the closeness of this sweet angel. He also had to remember to be near whenever Kabuto experimented on Ryou or Kimimaro.

This time Ryou didn't went running around in his mind. This time he went to talk a little with Curse of Dragon. Once Ryou found his door he took a deep breath before entering. Curse of Dragon's room was very creepy. It reminded a nest of a very evil creature and it was understandable since Curse of Dragon was one of the monsters who were in the evil soul-creature category.

Ryou only wanted to know why and what better way to find out than ask the creature it self. When Ryou approached the huge nest of blankets and pillows where the Dragon usually slept, but now was bowing to Ryou, the boy climbed on to one of the pillows and mad him self comfortable. Curse of Dragon lifted its head and asked. "I can feel that you have something to ask. What is it my Young Master?" The Dragon's voice sounded as smooth as usual. He never talked a lot when he was in the Outside World.

Ryou hesitated for a moment, but finally asked. "I was thinking about what you said the time when I first came in to your soul-room. You said that your name has a strong meaning to it and that you counted as one of my most evil creatures. Why? Can you tell me?"

The Dragon sighed in thought for a moment. Than he answered. "Ok, but to explain I will be telling you a story." Ryou nodded eagerly. Than Dragon began. "Long time ago there was a world far away from the planet Earth. It was inhabited by all kinds of races, but main and the most powerful race were Dragons. The world has always lived in peace and no one ever started a war. All conflicts were easily taken car of with simple words of politeness and compromises that left everyone happy.

It was a paradise. But there was one creature that felt all the hatred and pain all these other creatures locked away deep inside him.

The creature bared a mark. It was considered a sacred mark for it was the mark that would take away any negative emotions and lock them in the creature so that the tranquil peace of this world wouldn't come crashing down. The side creature was always locked away and no one ever dared to speak it's name. But than one day there was a great conflict that threatened to start a war, how ever it never happened since the mark immediately took it all and locked it inside the creature.

Then something happened. It turned out that the creature had already been overflowing with horrible emotions and despair and these emotions were the last drop. The creature broke free and in a blind fit of rage, pain, hatred, sadness and many other dark emotions the blind fools were locking in him for millions of years this creature killed everything there was to kill. It destroyed the planet and went plundering the universe destroying everything on it's way.

Through its plundering the creature took in even more of dark emotions in it self. Eventually its own darkness destroyed the creature leaving only a tortured soul that kept on filling up with darkness against its own will.

The darkness slowly started to eat away at the soul threatening to erase it completely out of existence. But than it felt some of the pain start to ease as it approached a planet. There on that planet the soul found a powerful light that was able to heal its pain and bring the soul to peace. The soul inhabited the light's mind and vowed to protect its host for ever.

Ryou I am that soul, for I truly an a Curse in a Dragon's body. You see even though you have healed me the darkness within me is still alive and it'll stay there for ever. My power to make others feel incredible fear, sadness, hatred, pain and every other dark emotion comes from this immortal darkness with in me. I have learned to use it as a weapon in order to protect you and thus far you could count me as one of the Sealed Creatures, only unlike them I have remorse and deep respect to your requests.

I would not dear to disobey your command nor would I dear to kill an innocent ever again. I put curses upon only those who deserve it and those who you would command me to.

I am one of your oldest creatures and I am one creature who's might and power matches that of a Sealed Beast."

Ryou was amazed by the story. Curse of Dragon really was dark, but Ryou really doubted that he was evil. "Curse of Dragon you will never be evil in my eyes. From your story I know you have done horrible things, but that wasn't your fault. You were hurting and couldn't control your self." Ryou said offering a genuine smile to the dragon.

Curse of Dragon shook its head. "Young Master you have yet to see the horrors of this universe. You are still young and at such a troublesome age, you don't understand a lot. What I did makes me evil and I know it will for ever stay that way. Even though you have healed my mark and I will never absorb dark emotions, the darkness inside me is for staying. For ever in the same force and with the same amount, but you don't have to worry about me, as long as you are my Host and Master I will be at peace."

Ryou smiled at the statement. He was glad to find out that thanks to him this Dragon was finally rid of his pain and could be at ease. Than another question nagged at the back of his head. "Curse of Dragon how much do you know about the others that live inside my mind?"

"I know the times when they found their home in your mind and of their powers. I know their stories before they become your soul-creatures, but not in every detail. If you wish to know than you should ask them. I know the creatures who, just like I, are considered the elders in here. You see, some of the creatures here are older than your previous planet or even it's Sun system and theses ages give us callings of Elders. I may not sound exactly Old, but I am. Simply in Dragon's years on my home planet I am not Old at all, but for these worlds I am one of the Universe Elders."

Ryou nodded with wide eyes. He couldn't believe his own ears. This was one of the most interesting and shocking things he had ever heard. Ryou was amazed by the fact that even though Curse of Dragon had spent most of his life locked away he still had huge knowledge of the Universe.

After listening to the Dragon for few more hours Ryou had left and went to sleep with his spirit form as well.

**Nikopop****:** That's it for now. I hope you liked it. I made Curse of Dragon to be one of Ryou's most powerful creatures because he is my favorite Duel Monster. I have so many Curse of Dragon cards! Oh and by the way Orochimaru is going to stay rather evil, he only admits things to him self. He won't be revealing things too quick. Ok now thanks for your reviews Iraoftheseven and anyone else who reads my story. You all make me happy! (Gives hugs). I'll be updating soon again. R&R please buy! )

**P.S.** The Big Mission will be in the next chapter.


	4. Mission and Flirt on a Silver Plate

**Nikopop's note:** Yummy Cookie! Huh, Oh Heyaa everybody! I'm back and I'd like to thank to all my readers! This means so much to me. Ok I suppose there isn't much to say besides the fact that I loooove cookies. Thanks Iraoftheseven. It was delicious! OK on with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides this idea and the story so if I forgot to mention something please forgive me!**

**Mission and Flirt on a Silver Plate**

Ryou woke up in Orochimaru's bed alone. He looked around slightly confused for a moment before the previous events came back to him. Ryou looked to around and spotted his clothes on a chair. He looked down to find him self in a big white shirt. 'Have I slept in Orochimaru's bed tonight?' He looked besides him. 'Well this bed is big enough for three people to fit in and still have enough space to move around freely.'

Ryou blushed slightly. 'I…I guess he saw me almost naked. I wonder if he touched me in any ways…' Ryou's eyes shot open at that thought and his hands clamped over his mouth. 'Oh my God! Bad thoughts! Bad! Must not think things like that! Bad things!' Ryou panted for a while and than, without even noticing his own actions, after three minutes he was already standing in front of a mirror fully dressed.

Ryou heard Orochimaru and Kimimaro going through the hallways. 'Huh, I wonder if they are heading this way.' Ryou thought. Truth, both males were two turns away from this hallway, but thanks to Ryou's sharp senses he could hear and recognize their breathing, footsteps and heartbeat. Ryou heard another set of the three actions approaching this room and already in this hallway. Kabuto. Ryou shrugged. He didn't like this man. Ryou could sense Kabuto's strong antipathy for him and Kimimaro.

Ryou took a deep breath right before Kabuto entered the door. The twenty year old immediately set his eyes on Ryou and with a forced smile asked. "Ah Ryou. Good morning. Say you don't happen to have any knowledge about where Orochimaru-Sama could be? Hmm?" Ryou smiled back. "He'll be here any moment." Kabuto nodded.

"You know Ryou from what info I got about your body last evening I must say I'm quite intrigued. That is a very interesting genetic you got there." Ryou, of course, heard the angry sarcastic mumbled part about _Would be shame to ruin it._ Ryou officially hated this guy.

Before Ryou had a chance to replay Orochimaru and Kimimaro entered the room. "Kabuto if you were looking for me about those Ryou's blood test results, than yes I received them and I have read them already." Kabuto nodded and said. "It's just that not every day I get to work with so many different types of blood, that was taken from one person. And most definitely not as dangerous."

Ryou wanted to ask, but changed his mind. If he asked than this could take for ever to explain and he was hungry. Orochimaru turned to Ryou. "Ryou come eat breakfast and than you will be having a mission with Kimimaro. I will explain everything at the breakfast." Kimimaro was smiling at Ryou, but Kabuto on the other hand looked as if he just got stabbed in the back. 'A mission?' Ryou thought.

After the breakfast they were standing outside and Orochimaru was explaining what they were supposed to do on the mission. "There is a group of six Chunin ninjas, two Jonin ninjas and one Medical ninja from Konoha. They are scouting in this area, most likely looking for my hideout. I trust that I can send you two on this mission alone. I want you to bring all of these ninjas alive to me, except the medic-nin. Though if you must, than you can kill the medic-nin. All you have to do is fight them and when you have won, you two will contact a group that will come to collect them. The last news from my scouts came in this morning. This group is to the east and dangerously close to Otogakure. Now go and don't fail me, for if at least one of them escapes, Otogakure will be in a lot of danger."

Both boys nodded and were off in a flash. "Orochimaru-Sama don't you think that this mission is going to be too dangerous for them to handle?" Kabuto asked hiding his amusement. He actually was hoping that both teens would get killed during this mission. "No, actually I'm quite positive that they will succeed. Kimimaro is stronger than before, a lot stronger and Ryou showed that he is a lot more than it might seem. I think that Kimimaro and Ryou will handle this perfectly." Orochimaru said with that usual evil smile of his. He was counting on getting him self a decent body out of this mission.

Ryou and Kimimaro jumped from tree to tree swiftly and silently. They had heard voices not too far from their own location and assumed that the voices might belong to their targets. They stopped when the voices increased. "Ryou see who is there." Ryou used Byakugan, only the way he used it nothing happened to his face nor eyes and another thing that everyone noticed about Ryou, was that he never used any hand-seals and he never named the tactic he was about to use. Ryou simply used what he needed.

"There are nine ninjas from Leaf village down there. It seems that they have set up a small camp, but I think that they have noticed our presence." Ryou said in a hushed voice. "Ok we will have to get as close to them as possible without any actions. Than all we must do is beat them and not let anyone escape." Kimimaro said and Ryou nodded.

They started to move closer, but a lot more silently. The ninjas were all tense and had drawn weapons. "Something is wrong here." A female Jonin ninja with short black hair whispered. "They just stopped there and don't give out a single sound. It's as if they had died on that certain spot." The second Jonin male ninja with blonde hair whispered back. "It doesn't matters too much, there are only two of them. I'm positive about that. We will be able to beat them." The Jonin female ninja said.

Right behind two trees in front of the camp Kimimaro and Ryou were preparing for a fight. Kimimaro was already preparing his Finger Bullet Drill Jutsu while Ryou was preparing to shoot crystal shards. Their plan was to take down the medic-nin first. One second passed and the brown haired medic-nin fell down lifeless with ten holed in his chest and three holes in his head.

Immediately both trees and a good area around them were burned down to ashes by the female Jonin. They saw no one there and now were fully armed and on guard. "Be careful, it seems that we are dealing with very fast and stealthy high class ninjas here!" She said.

Kimimaro sent another ten Finger Bullet Drills, but they were avoided and both Jonin ninjas were attacking him immediately. Ryou shot more crystal shards at the six Chunin ninjas who were now focused on him. They all jumped back and for a moment stared in shock. "They are just two 15 year olds." The black haired Jonin said, but they had no time to think too long as they had to jump away from Ryou's lightning strike. "Yeah well these two 15 year olds seem rather determined to fry us." One of the Chunin said.

They formed in to groups of one Jonin and three Chunin, than they attacked each at their own target. Kimimaro of course shocked them when the bone spikes came out of his hands and how stealthily he dodged every attack that was sent to him. Blonde Jonin used the Shadow Clone Technique but his clone was immediately disposed of. Kimimaro was about to kill the foolish Chunin who decided to attack him from behind, but remembered what Orochimaru had said. Instead Kimimaro simply trapped his arm and with a swift strong hit the Chunin was knocked out. The others continued to attack and Kimimaro continued to hit them, mainly aiming for head in order to knock them all out.

For Ryou how ever this was just a game. First he bashed them around a little, effectively avoiding their hits and attacks and when he was surrounded and they planned to attack all at Ryou simply broke in to their minds and made them all pass out. Kimimaro smirked at that and when the still standing Jonin and one Chunin saw this Jonin said the Chunin girl to run and call for help. Kimimaro continued to fight the black haired Jonin while Ryou gave a chase after the Chunin.

Two minutes passed when Ryou returned with the unconscious Chunin over his shoulder to find Kimimaro already contacting the ninjas who were supposed to come and collect Orochimaru's prize.

While they were waiting and watching over their hostages, Kimimaro came up to Ryou from behind and put his arms on the boy's shoulders. Ryou looked at him over his shoulder questioningly. "You know Ryou, I have never seen anyone so strong and yet at the same time so frail looking." He almost purred. Ryou had to turn away from the bigger teen to hide his blush. "Oh" was all Ryou could force out.

Kimimaro smirked and his hands started to slowly massage the boy's shoulder. "You have so unusually small body and such interesting frame and your face…" Kimimaro took in a deep breath when he put his nose near Ryou's hair.

Ryou was starting to get weak in knees and the massage was so relaxing that Ryou felt that he would melt any second now. They both cursed all the Gods that hated them today when they heard the ninjas approaching. Both teens straightened out and turned their full attention to the task at hand.

When the Ninjas arrived they collected the two Jonin and six Chunin and informed both teenagers to follow them back to the Village Hidden in Sound. Through all the way not a word was spoken between the group, but Ryou felt Kimimaro's eyes on him all the time.

Once they arrived to Otogakure Orochimaru congratulated them with such well done mission. They than had to go train and after that to Kabuto's lab.

**(FF)**

It has been a half month ever since Ryou had arrived to Otogakure and started a new life. Kimimaro always seemed to flirt around with Ryou and touch him in a rather intimate way. Ryou was now sleeping in his own room and Orochimaru seemed to give both boys more attention than usual. Ryou would always try to avoid Kimimaro and Orochimaru when he had to deal with his teen problems. It sometimes worked with Kimimaro, but it newer had any success around Orochimaru. It did buy Ryou some time to calm down though.

They some more missions with capturing enemy ninjas. Konoha had strong suspicions about this place, 'cause when ever they sent their Ninjas there no one ever returned. There were even rumors about cursed grounds and powerful evil working there. Ryou had gone on a spy mission with Kimimaro, Orochimaru and Kabuto to Konoha once. The news they had found out were quite amusing.

Now Ryou was alone on a spy mission in Konoha. He had to find out about their plans for Rice Fields or Hidden Sound Village. It was middle of a day and he had to be extra careful. He silently snuck through the streets towards the Hokage's house. Once there he skipped inside unseen. Even the foolish ANBU didn't notice his presence. It was easy for Ryou to get to the conversation room and listen to everything they said.

Ryou had to congratulate him self once he was on his way back to Otogakure, but he had to hurry up to warn Orochimaru about their plans. They were planning to send around 50 of their own ninjas of high ranks and Village Hidden in Sand was going to help them at this by sending 30 of their high rank ninjas. In total they were going to have to deal with 80 powerful enemies.

Ryou stopped on a large tree near Valley of the End. It was starting to get late and he had to get to Otogakure soon, but first he needed to catch his breath. Ryou jumped to the ground and sat down in the grass. He panted slightly. Ryou sat like that for few minutes looking out at the field where he first found Kimimaro. 'So much has happened ever since than.' Ryou closed his eyes remembering a sweet memory.

**Flashback:**

Ryou was returning from a mission. He had to go and make sure that a mission for Konoha would fail and that all it's members wouldn't survive. The mission was a success and Ryou wanted to get back to Sound Village as fast as possible. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. Than all of a sudden out of nowhere Kimimaro jumped and caught him. Before Ryou even knew it, he was pinned up against a tree and Kimi was sucking and biting his neck like a hungry wolf. Ryou almost melted immediately. Kimi tended to come up behind Ryou some times and suck on his neck while letting his hands explore Ryou's body. Kimi never went under his shirt though, but he sure liked to glue his mouth to Ryou's neck a lot. Ryou closed his eyes. How he wished that for once Kimi would take it at least a little further or if a miracle happened than all the way.

After five more minutes of groping, kissing, biting and sucking Kimi let go of Ryou and said. "We should go back, Orochimaru-Sama is waiting for your return." All Ryou could do was pout at Kimi's back that was already disappearing behind countless tree branches.

**End of Flashback**

Ryou opened his eyes and sighed. It was a good thing that he had a high collar or else he didn't know how he would explain everything to people. Ryou shook his head and smiled. That would be something.

Giving one last glance at the field, Ryou got up and continued on his way. He knew it would have been easier to summon a flying monster and fly there, but Ryou had to keep him self in shape. When he was already around the Sound Village territory Ryou listened intently. Whenever he returned from missions Kimimaro was waiting for him unless the young Kaguya wasn't on a mission him self.

Ryou didn't pick up any movement or sound so far, until he heard a sound of wind's wisp too fast to be caused by something or someone that wasn't Kimimaro. This time Ryou jumped out of the way and instead of catching Ryou Kimi landed on another tree branch. Kimi smirked up at Ryou who blushed slightly. He knew that look. Kimimaro had that kind of look only when he had something in mind.

"Oh I see you want to play around a little eh? Ok than how about a little chase game? If you make it to Otogakure before I catch you than you are free, but if not…" Kimimaro gave a low evil-ish laugh. Ryou raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Fine than, but you have to give me five seconds at the start." Ryou said crossing his arms with a wink. Kimimaro smiled evilly revealing his sharp fangs. "Than go." He said and Ryou was off.

'This should be fun. I've never played a game like this with Kimimaro before.' Ryou thought while increasing his speed. Truthfully Ryou didn't want to win. He was eager to see what Kimimaro had in mind. That thought made Ryou slow down a little, but not completely. Ryou wasn't going to just give up and take away all the fun.

Soon Ryou heard Kimimaro approaching him at full speed. Ryou increased his speed once again. Kimi how ever was faster and Ryou had to jump to the side to avoid Kimimaro. Now this was getting interesting. Ryou looked at Kimi who was smiling widely. "What will you do now that I'm in between you and your goal Little Mouse?" Kimi asked in a seductive evil tone.

Ryou blushed at hearing the pet name Kimimaro had given him, but quickly just shook it off and started to jump up higher in to the trees. Kimimaro smirked and followed. Sometimes Ryou would take confusing jumps to sides and backwards. It worked because Ryou was able to get past Kimi and be on his way again, but not for long. Kimimaro caught up with him again and Ryou had to jump to sides to avoid Kimi.

Kimimaro was having a lot of fun. He liked to chase Ryou around and keep him blind for what would happen if he wouldn't make it to the Village. Kimimaro had noticed long time ago how Ryou would react when he was around hot men, and even more when he was around Kimi and/or Orochimaru-Sama. Kimi had no objections against Ryou getting aroused around Orochimaru-Sama. Actually he was glad for it, Kimi had a strong thing for their master too and he would love to share it with Ryou.

Kimi finally saw his chance and got a sneaky plan. He went further out of Ryou's sight and higher in to the trees.

Ryou was looking behind him self. He was slightly puzzled at Kimi's sudden disappearance. Ryou wasn't looking where he was going and just as he turned around he only managed to see Kimimaro's form jump out in front of him and, with Ryou's yelp, catch him in a strong embrace.

They landed on the ground and Kimi was holding Ryou in his arms bridal style looking at his little prize with a wide smirk. "Well, well, It seems that I caught my small mouse after all." Kimi said as he kneeled down and put Ryou in the grass. Than he was straddling Ryou's waist in a flash and had his lips over Ryou's soft ones in a wild kiss immediately. Ryou gasped, but soon moaned in to the kiss. He wanted to touch Kimimaro, but the bigger male pinned his wrists above Ryou's head with one hand. The free hand went to caress Ryou's upper thigh. Kimimaro was purposely caressing the sensitive skin of Ryou's inner thigh dangerously close to Ryou's private area.

Ryou wanted to arch up, but Kimimaro's strong body felt too heavy now that Ryou felt like he had turned in to gel. Than all of a sudden Kimimaro got up and lifted Ryou in his arms bridal style and started to jump towards Otogakure. Ryou's eyes widened twice in their size and he stared at Kimimaro as if the man carrying him had just grown a second head. Kimi gave Ryou an evil smirk and said. "Orochimaru-Sama had been waiting for you to come back with the news very much. We shouldn't slow down too much and since you can't seem to continue on your own I guess I'll have to carry you."

Ryou opened his mouth, but no sounds came. Kimimaro still saw the expression on Ryou's face that said Well-who's-fault-is-that?. Kimimaro only smiled and pulled the still blushing teen closer to his chest. Ryou couldn't not be adorable. He was even cuter when he was angry and when he was blushiiing… Well that was a sight to remember.

Ryou had recovered when they were back in the Otogakure. He went straight to Orochimaru. What he had heard on his mission was serious. When Ryou found Orochimaru the older man greeted him with that oh so kind and yet of so evil smile. Ryou wanted to blush so desperately, but remained calm. He had serious news to tell.

"Orochimaru-Sama I found out disturbing news on my mission." Orochimaru turned his full attention to the albino. "They are planning to send a force of 80 Ninjas here to find out what is happening here. They will be getting help from Suna. 30 of these Ninjas will be from there." Orochimaru didn't look happy about the news.

"Hmm, did they mention any suspicions or guesses about what could be happening here?" Ryou nodded. "They guessed that you might be standing behind this." For a moment Orochimaru smirked. "Ah, so I see that they are not as dense fools as they usually show it." The sannin thought for a moment. "No matter, if they will be sending Ninjas than we will need to give them a warm welcome and if things go too far than we will just have to retreat and wait for another opportunity. Though I doubt that we will need to retreat." Orochimaru said the last sentence with a slight evil laugh. "Do you know the exact time when they will be coming?"

The albino nodded and answered immediately. "After three days, around noon." Orochimaru nodded. "Good, that gives us enough time to prepare. Kimimaro, go tell Kabuto to come to the meeting room, I and Ryou will be waiting there." Kimimaro nodded and went to get Kabuto, while Ryou and Orochimaru proceeded to the meeting room.

Orochimaru had already thought of a plan and all they needed was to set out traps. Orochimaru was positive of his plan. He had noticed how very, **very** much stronger Kimimaro had became and even though one would think that what Ryou can do is already way too much, the teen still held so many powerful secrets. And for hell's sake, Orochimaru was the legendary sannin. Than there was Kabuto who, even though still counted as a Genin, had more power than a Jonin.

Once everybody was in the meeting room they discussed the plans and strategies. When everything was clear, Kabuto went to inform the ninjas and start preparing. Orochimaru took Kimimaro and Ryou and they went to set up all the traps. During time in Otogakure Ryou had discovered that he can set out all sorts of traps anywhere. All he had to do is touch the ground, tree, space on water or anything else and think of a trap he wanted to set out. Ryou set up several kinds of traps around and inside Otogakure. He also made sure that the traps wouldn't activate if an animal, a rock or someone from their people touched them.

"These are deadly traps, if someone of them crosses these undetectable signs, they won't survive." Said Orochimaru, but sighed afterwards. "Too bad that we can't set out Death Mist. That would be a fetal trap for all of them, unfortunately you can use it when it is you and your enemies only. Since it spreads out through the air unbelievably fast and affects everything like an unstoppable mix of acids, plagues and viruses. It is shame that you are the only one immune to it. That would have been the end of them all at once."

"I can try to control it and when they are all dead I can simply cancel it out." Ryou suggested. Orochimaru smiled evilly at the boy, but shook his head. "You truly are able to do it, I remember. But I also remember that Death Mist is one of your most powerful known traps so far and how hard it was for you to control and cancel it when you first discovered it. I remember how you passed out and fell ill for two days, because that took all your strengths straight out of your body and mind. That trap is out of question, I will not let you use it at the risk your health and well being, for I know that in order not to let it endanger us you will give up all of your energy." Kimimaro gave Ryou a reassuring look too. He had worried that Ryou might get worse or die even, because there was nothing Kabuto could do to heal him with his medic powers or medicine. Ryou's body just didn't accept any of it. It was a relief when it turned out that the younger one's body was self restoring and only needed to rest after such use of energy.

Ryou nodded slowly in agreement and they continued to set out traps. After several hours they were done with traps and went to prepare everything else. Of course they didn't let Ryou to command any of the Ninjas. Even though Ryou fought enemies and showed perfect results during trainings, he was still the same adorable, cute albino who had the most gentle and kind nature ever. Plus with such gorgeous leader the ninjas undoubtedly would be completely distracted all the time.

The time went by quickly and it all was preparing and training. Once the morning of the certain day came, everybody was in their places and ready to fight. Ryou was the one who would lure the enemies to Otogakure, so he was waiting for their arrival where they had discussed they would go. Ryou prepared him self when he saw the figures in the far appear. He wasn't worried about him self, he was worried about Kimi and Orochimaru-Sama, but he was hoping that Kabuto would get killed during this.

Ryou took a deep breath. This was going to be something.

* * *

**Nikopop:** I'm ending it here, since I'm so tired. I was on a party last night and didn't get much rest today so I guess any other party loving teenager out there understands how I feel right now. (Yawns) Ok I'll be updating soon again, please wait for the next chapter. It will have the battle and some more scenes where Kimi will be torturing Ryou, by making him deadly excited and leave it that way. I am seriously planning to make Kimimaro and Orochimaru (in further chapters) evil to Ryou in that kind of way. I can't help it. Whenever I imagine Ryou like that he just seems so, so, so… I don't think there are words to describe how cute he looks at those moments in my imagination. Seriously that boy deserves the best. / So here you have it. See you all soon. R&R please! (Sends hugs to all readers.)


	5. Battle and Unexpected Turns

Nikopop's note: Here I am once again

**Nikopop's note:** Here I am once again! I'm sorry that it took for me to update for so long. It's just that I am a college student and we will be having a chemistry and math exam on the next week so I'm practically buried with studying. I wanted to apologize to my readers, because I think that the last chapter was a little dry and not too interesting. I promise I'll make it up though. This chapter is going to have a lot of action. I'll try to write the fighting scenes better as well and I think I'll be using a lot of the Jutsu names instead of trying to describe what exactly they are doing during battles. I'm not too good at writing fighting scenes, but I'll try as hard as I can. Also I know about the fact that bloodline limits can't be copied by others (Byakugan in the last chapter), but in the story I'll be modifying them and only using the real names so you could understand what I mean. Ryou's abilities aren't the anime bloodline limits and Ryou's powers are far more stronger, but he doesn't know that. He'll be discovering how strong exactly he is in further chapters, this being one of them. Oh and while I'm at my ranting, WARNING! This chapter contains blood, swearing, death, gore, yaoi (male x male love) and other stuff like that, so if you are offended in any way by this please leave! For those who like to read my story, well enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh or Dragon Booster. (There will be a little something from that anime in this chapter.)**

**Battle and Unexpected Turn****s.**

Ryou had the enemies attention on him and currently was leading them in to trap. They thought that he didn't know of them following him, but that was overestimated. Ryou congratulated him self mentally. He had done such good job in acting like a scout who had no idea that during his spying he had let them know and now was leading them to the hide out.

They didn't see Ryou's face or body. He was in a long white cape that effectively covered his body's front and back and had a hood that covered his head and face as well.

Not all of the enemy ninjas were following, but he had a good number behind him. The rest would surely soon follow when their comrades didn't return for a long time or when they would hear screams echo through the forest.

This was too easy. The part of Otogakure that was not hidden underground was coming in to view. Ryou heard them sending someone to get the rest of the ninjas and lead them here. So they won't have to wait for too long. That was good.

Once in the upper part of Otogakure Ryou took few swift turns and disappeared from their view. He quickly made his way over to the place where he was supposed to hide and wait for the signal to attack.

The opposing Shinobi noticed that things are too quiet and drew their weapons. From his hiding place Orochimaru gave a silent command and in an instant all of Otogakure's ninjas that were in his team surrounded the Leaf forces and attacked. "A trap!" one of the enemy ninjas shouted and they started fighting back.

Orochimaru him self looked at the scene and felt something a miss. Or should he say someone? The Snake Sannin wandered off to wait and see if those some ones were arriving with the reinforcements.

So far things were going well. Otogakure's ninjas were outnumbering and holding the upper hand against the enemy Shinobi even when the reinforcements arrived. Orochimaru had gathered a rather large number of people with impressive Kekkei Genkai ever since Kimimaro and Ryou came to the village and Kimimaro had discovered his new ability to sense bloodline limits in great distances and say what they were capable of.

Though when the reinforcement had arrived things were going a lot more harder than before, since Konoha's and Suna's combined forces had quite a few powerful Kekkei Genkai wielders as well.

Kimimaro's commanded ninjas were left to their own battle outside Otogakure's walls when the bone wielder sensed a familiar sand Shinobi approaching. He was making his way towards the said Shinobi while killing every opposing ninja who was foolish enough to stand in his way.

Kimimaro landed on ground right in front of the three Sand Shinobi blocking their further path. "Gaara of the Desert." He said in a hushed tone, but loud enough for them to hear.

Gaara looked at him with a stone hard look. "So you survived. I guess I underestimated you." Kimimaro had heard of his two siblings and assumed that the man on the read head's right was his brother Kankuro and the girl to his left was his older sister Temari. 'This battle will be interesting.' Kimimaro thought to him self with amusement.

"Is this the last of Kaguya clan you were telling us about Gaara?" Temari asked as she prepared her fan. Gaara nodded. "Heh, doesn't seems too smart if he thinks he can handle all three of us at once." Said Kankuro with a slight grin, but Gaara shook his head. "Better be careful, he is more than he seems. If he managed to survive being buried 100 meters under the ground and in such a heavy state than he is a lot stronger than I had given him credit."

Kankuro prepared his three puppets and was ready to strike, but Gaara stopped him. "This seems too easy. What are you planning Kaguya?" He called out to the bone wielder who was standing perfectly still and smiling widely. "To take you all down and make sure that all of you suffer before you die. But mostly you Gaara of the Desert." He added as he drew two bone spears from his palms.

Kimimaro had noticed the sand that was sneaking towards him through the grass and jumped up in to air just as it was about to grab his feet. Kankuro took the opportunity and manipulated Kuroari underneath Kimimaro. The puppet opened it's trap and quickly captured the Kaguya within it self while Karasu detached it's body parts and drew sharp daggers. The daggers entered slots in the trap puppet's body, but instead of scream the tree Sand Shinobi heard breaking of metal.

Afterwards Kuroari was broken to pieces from inside and there stood a completely unharmed Kimimaro with sharp bone spears sticking out of him in every direction. "He doesn't even has a single scratch on him." Kankuro said wide eyed looking at his broken to bits puppet.

Temari opened up her fan. "I'll blow you away like a parasite you are!" Temari used her (Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto) Wind Release: Severing Pressure and it got Kimimaro trapped, or so it seemed. When they looked closely, Kimimaro never tried to avoid it in the first place. He just stood there and smiled while the sharp wind didn't even so much as make a single scratch on his skin. "Impossible." Temari said and tried to send more of the attacks in order to make them stronger, but nothing happened.

Gaara shielded them with his sand right on time to block Kimimaro's Finger Bullet Drill attack. Kimimaro seemed more powerful than during their last encounter and that was concerning the future Kazekage greatly.

Even though Karasu's blades were broken, it still had few trick's. He used Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Tears (Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu) in order to blind and poison Kimimaro, but the bone wielder just stepped out of the mist cloud as if it never even existed and simply shot a couple of bone bullets at the remaining parts of the puppet effectively destroying it right before it could shoot out it's poisoned kunai or needles.

"If you think that your poison is going to affect me in any way, than I'll inform you that I'm immune to poisons, venoms and any other anomaly from those kinds of categories. You can stop wasting my time and maybe I'll consider to end your suffering quickly." Kimimaro mocked them. He liked to push his opponents and hitting sensitive nerves to make them angry. That way it was even more fun.

"He's bluffing, only med-nin can heal them selves from poisons and injuries. I really doubt that you are a med-nin." Kankuro said starting to get angrier. 'Who does this guy thinks he is? I'm not buying his shit, nor am I taking this crappy insult. This freak is going to pay.' Kankuro was never from the people who had much self control and when it came to someone who could push him this well he lost his temper quickly.

"Kankuro, calm down. He is trying to get you angry and make you attack him blindly without defending your self. That would leave him many options for attacking you directly and deadly." Gaara said sensing his brother's lack of control over him self. Temari nodded. "We have to keep our minds clear. This guy is no ordinary opponent. We must find a weak spot or else he will defeat us." Kankuro listened to them and calmed down. They were right, blind rage has gotten people only killed and wasn't an option this time.

Gaara started to send waves of sand and try to capture Kimimaro, but the albino Kaguya only evaded them with ease and made it seem as if he wasn't even putting any effort in this. And to be truthful, he wasn't. After Ryou healed him, there were many things Kimimaro discovered about him self. He became faster and more flexible. His dances became perfect and his attacks were ten times stronger than ever before.

Kimimaro chose a moment and in a clean swift jump he was behind them. Kankuro and Gaara managed to jump away, but Temari was sent flying in to a tree. Gaara sent his sand to catch her right before she hit it and shield her from Kimimaro's bone bullets, but didn't have enough time to shield him self. Kankuro took it up to him self and sent his Sanshouo to shield Gaara. The bullets didn't get to hit Gaara, but they shattered the puppet's defence and the puppet it self in to bits.

Kankuro stared in shock at his strongest defence puppet. This was not good. This gave Gaara some time to finally manage to trap Kimimaro and once Temari was out of the protective shield of sand she used this opportunity to jump in the air and use her steel fan as a weapon to hit Kimimaro dead on.

As she came in contact with the Kaguya a cloud of dust rose from the impact, but when it cleared everyone stared in shock when they saw that Kimimaro wasn't in that spot anymore. He was out of Gaara's trap and was holding Temari's fan in one hand while with other hand held Temari's neck in an iron grip. This was not good at all.

In a fit of shock, anger and hatred Kankuro pulled out a kunai and at Kimimaro. The only thing he saw last was that satisfied smirk and heard Gaara's voice call out his name. Than there was a blinding light from beneath him and he felt a powerful shock course through his body. Than everything went black.

Gaara watched in astonishment as a pictogram glowed beneath Kankuro's feet and than electricity was sent through his brothers body. Seconds later Kankuro's limp form fell to the ground unconscious. "Looks like your brother triggered a trap." Kimimaro said with amused smile. Gaara was now looking with hatred at the Kaguya. "Before your arrival my comrade and close friend set out several traps around the area. He made sure that these traps wouldn't be activated by any of us or dumb forest animals so that leaves a whole lot of more trouble to your forces than you might have expected." Gaara's glare only became more hateful and without warning he sent his sand to attack Kimimaro.

The albino Kaguya threw a half conscious Temari hard against a tree and managed to pierce her shoulder with a bone spike right before he jumped out of the way. Gaara immediately regretted his blind attack when he heard Temari scream at the harsh impact of the sand attack. "You'll pay for this Kaguya Kimimaro!" He shouted at the teen who stood on a tree branch in front of him.

A little further in the forest Orochimaru was smirking at his fallen ex-team-mate. "What's the matter Jiraiya? You seem to be loosing your touch. Slipping in to your old age hmm?" The snake sannin asked amused.

Jiraiya coughed up blood as he held the bloody wound in his side. Tsunade got up from where she had fallen to the ground. "I don't know who that is, but I will find a way how to defeat that little white snake of yours." Tsunade said referring to the person in white cloak standing next to Orochimaru.

"I would love to see you try Tsunade, for you see this _little white snake_ is one of my most powerful students. There is no question in his destructive unique abilities. He is perfectly capable of defeating both of you." Orochimaru smiled as Tsunade wiped the blood from her mouth and glared at them with hatred filled eyes. She had seen few of Ryou's abilities and there was no doubt. They were up against a powerful enemy. This was one of the few times when Tsunade was truly afraid.

Jiraiya stood up and looked at the bloody crystal shard in the tree behind him. That thing went straight through his flesh like butter and managed to cut half way in to the tree. This attack was something unique and dangerous. He made a mental note to avoid any of these crystal shards since his defences couldn't stop them and if he tried to catch them he would only get his hands cut up.

Tsunade decided that now she needed to heal Jiraiya and before they did anything they needed to come up with a decent plan. They didn't even know who they were up against. All they knew was his name: Ryou.

'Ok let's see what we have on this Ryou. First of all he has this deadly attack where he shoots a rain of crystal shards against his opponents. These said crystals are fast, sharp, almost impossible to stop depending on the level of force Ryou shoots them with. So far he has showed excellent skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and a large amount of moves that are completely unfamiliar and extremely deadly. At some point he even used our own attacks against us. But then there is a fact that not a single time he used a hand seal. He put down all the seventeen Jonin who were with us as if they were an empty place and now seems to be simply toying with us. He had no affect from my Important Body Points Disturbance and he evaded every single one of my hits, but what surprised me most was when he coughed my hand as if I wouldn't have put any strength in to my hit at all and with ease threw me to the ground. Hell I must admit that he has a lot more strength than I have. Who…no…what the hell is this guy?'

"Tsunade I must say I'm disappointed in you. It almost seems that you have became a whole lot weaker since our last encounter. Or is it that my new apprentice is just too powerful for you?" Orochimaru mocked. "Ryou I think it's time to finish this little game." He said and the boy nodded.

"This won't end so quickly Orochimaru! Summoning Technique!" Yelled Jiraiya and summoned his gigantic toad Gamabunta. Tsunade followed suit and summoned her gigantic slug Katsuyu. Orochimaru only smiled and said. "Ah so you want to play a little more? Very well then. Summoning!" Orochimaru summoned Manda. The gigantic snake immediately made a remark.

"Orochimaru you will pay for summoning me during my sleep." The snake looked less than pleased, but Orochimaru only glared at the overly confident reptile. It seemed to Ryou that the snake was always acting this way and Orochimaru was used to it. In all honesty it was complete truth.

"Hello _old _ _friend_. Long time no seen." Gamabunta mocked the snake with slight laugh. "You seem a little out of shape." The gigantic toad blew a cloud of smoke at the snake's head. Manda gave him a look that could kill and in all honesty it usually did kill people with weaker nerves. Ryou wasn't afraid of Manda, he was simply a little nervous that this snake didn't seem as obedient as his monsters were and seemed completely capable of betraying them at some point.

"Ryou let's even the odds. Summon your dragon." Orochimaru said. Ryou nodded and after whispering it's name Ryou stood on top of the Cure of Dragon's head besides Manda, only this time the dragon was a lot bigger and the look in his eyes clearly stated that he was ready to tear everyone apart by Ryou's command.

Manda looked at the Curse of Dragon and what seemed like a little nervousness passed through his eyes, but the snake quickly discarded it and was his old prideful, snobbish self again. "Orochimaru don't tell me that this little white mouse and his pathetic excuse for a lizard are on our side." Manda whined, but immediately shut up when heard the low overwhelmingly deadly noise between a growl and a hiss escape Curse of Dragon's throat.

Gamabunta dropped it's pipe and stared in shock at the creature before him, while Katsuyu seemed to have frozen completely. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked questioningly at their summoned animals and Orochimaru looked slightly amused and questioning as well. "Gamabunta you old toad face what the hell is the matter with you?" Jiraiya asked. Gamabunta shook it's head slowly while a wide evil grin made it's way across the Dragon's face. "I don't know, all of a sudden I felt an immense rush of fear. This creature is not a joke Jiraiya. We better be careful." Gamabunta said, Katsuyu could only squirm under the Dragon's devilish glare.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched their animals equally shocked. They never seemed to fear anyone or anything for that matter, but now here they were visibly trembling in fear. Orochimaru only grinned. "Ah I see that only now you are realising what have you gotten your self in to." He laughed slightly. He had started to favour Ryou since the first day, but he kept on proving to be more and more powerful each day. This was something new. Even his Manda shuddered after hearing Curse of Dragon's threatening.

Jiraiya was about to shout something back at Orochimaru, but was interrupted by a loud blow noise to their left. They all looked to the direction and saw a gigantic creature that seemed like a bone dragon only without wings. "Libris" Curse of Dragon said. Everyone turned to look at him. "You know that dragon?" This was the first time Ryou had spoken ever since the battle started. Curse of Dragon nodded and gave a sly smirk.

"Libris is the grey bone dragon. I thought they were all extinct. These dragons were extremely powerful and had the ability to wield their bones as they wished and grow extra bones for weapons. Heh, seems that your friend from Kaguya clan just discovered that he has a summoning creature of his own. And what a creature it is." Curse of Dragon laughed sinisterly in a low devilish voice.

Libris was heading towards them and indeed Kimimaro was on top of it's head. The bone dragon was a bit bigger than Gamabunta and looked as murderous as one could ever be. "It seems that we have outnumbered you and in this rate we will defeat your forces in one flash. Well, at least what is left of your invasion forces." Tsunade exchanged looks with Jiraiya.

"We must retreat, this is too dangerous!" Tsunade said and Jiraiya nodded. Ryou and Kimimaro were about to attack, but Orochimaru stopped them. "Let them leave." He smiled sinisterly as a plan formed in his mind. When they were out of earshot and had gathered the remaining Ninjas Orochimaru along with Ryou and Kimimaro had called back their beasts and now were on their way back to Otogakure.

"Why did we let them go Orochimaru-Sama?" Kimimaro asked. Orochimaru chuckled evilly and said. "Patients, Kimimaro, patients. You will find out soon enough."

**(FF)**

It was already evening and Ryou was in his room reading a book of Shadow Magic that the Dark Necrofear had given him. He heard Orochimaru's footsteps stop at his door and quickly made the book disappear back to his own soul-room. Orochimaru entered without knocking like always since he knew that Ryou had heard and recognized him while he was still in the hallway.

The snake Sannin was in a black robe and with that usual evil and yet warm smile of his. Ryou stood up from his bed to bow, but Orochimaru stopped him. "No need for that now Ryou. Come here."

With the same naivety and curiosity shining in those huge doe brown eyes the smaller boy walked up to the raven haired man. "You have any requests from me Orochimaru-Sama?" Ryou asked in that same kind and somewhat childish tone. Orochimaru smiled. He loved everything about Ryou. Ryou was not only strong and skilled, but he also had that innocent adorable look and at the same time he looked as gorgeous as one could ever be. Each day Orochimaru couldn't believe his luck more and more. The boy was simply stunning.

Orochimaru looked in to Ryou's warm eyes for a moment and than did something unexpected for Ryou, but something he had been planning to do for days now. Orochimaru pulled Ryou tightly against his body and kissed him deeply. Orochimaru's tongue with ease slipped past Ryou's lips and explored Ryou hot wet mouth. The albino tasted heavenly. It was something unique, but still sweet. Orochimaru felt Ryou relax against his body and give in kissing back slightly.

After few more moments Orochimaru pulled back and lifted Ryou in his arms bridal style. Ryou only yelped quietly at the sudden move, but didn't protest. Orochimaru put Ryou on the bed and sat down besides him. The Sannin leaned over Ryou and placed both his arms on each side of the smaller boy's head. Ryou didn't resist, only looked up in to the sharp yellow eyes of his master through his own half lidded hazy ones. Orochimaru smirked and leaned down to suck on Ryou's neck. He had a good idea about from where Ryou had gotten the number of hickies on his neck.

Orochimaru had known that there was something going on between his two favourite boys, but he didn't mind at all. Actually he was glad that he wouldn't have to go through making them like each other. He planned on keeping both of the boys in many meanings of this word and he doubted that either of them would resist.

After placing few of his own marks on Ryou's neck Orochimaru pulled back and whispered in to Ryou's ear. "Sweet dreams my dove." With that Ryou never registered how his master had stood up or left the room. He was too far in his shocked daze to understand a thing. Kimimaro was good at kissing, but Orochimaru was something not from this existence.

**Author's Note:** Ok here you go. I hope I didn't screw up at everything again. Personally I don't think this chapter was lame, but I still would like to know what you think about it. So R&R please. See you all soon. (Hugs her readers.)


End file.
